Some Things I Pieces I found a Family Member's Computer Death Note
by ImortalLinktoFate
Summary: So I don't know if these were ever published but I was rummaging around in a family members room looking for there Microsoft office 2016 code so I could get it back on my computer, I found a couple of USBS and these are the stories off of one of them.


Peice 1

AU Death Note fanfic in which there is no Death Note book and Whammy's House is a special orphanage and school just for gifted orphans founded by famous inventor Quillish Watari Whammy. Not just any orphan could get into the orphanage, one had to test to get in as well as have at least three references. A high IQ was also preferred. Whammy's House was technically an orphanage, so the children there were technically adoptable, but Watari was just as picky about the prospective parents as he was the children he allowed into his orphanage. Very few children were adopted out, because in order to adopt them out he wanted to be sure that the children would not only be provided for and cared for, but that they would have as much intellectual opportunities in the care of their prospective adopters as they would if they stayed at Whammy's House. Once the children reached age fifteen, if the children agreed to it, they could be formally adopted by Quillish Whammy. They would get to pick a new name for themselves and go out into the world with the prestigious name and reputation of Whammy.

Mello's mother was kidnapped along with her best friend as a teenager and forced into the world of human trafficking. They person she had met on facebook and had been texting, who she believed to be a senior in highschool, was actually a thirty-plus year old man. He had his 'mother', who was actually his sister, go pick his mother and her friend up for what they thought was a concert and they were never seen again. The girls were knocked out for the duration of the ride and only came to when they were at the new location. Whenever they were to be transported, they were always knocked out so they never knew where they were or how to get there. The girls were kept to be broken at what was actually their 'senior friend's house. Their hair was cut and dyed and they were given colored contacts so they wouldn't be recognized. They were also bought new, skimpy looking clothes to wear. Their life being trafficked had officially begun.

Mello's father was their so called senior friend Mike's child, and he acted just as hot tempered as him, but he looked just like his blonde-haired, blue-eyed mother. His mother was only allowed to keep him because the child was his, and he figured it would be a good way to control her. Besides, even if the boy would cost money to keep around, he could sell him sometime down the road to some pedo and get lots of money off of him. But just because he was Mike's biological child did not mean that he was given a good life, no he was still little more than a whore's child whose existence just got in the way for the most part. He was born in the bathtub and was never taken to a clinic to get a birth certificate – indeed, Mike had never even took her for pregnancy appointments. Mike wanted to keep the child's existence under the radar because a child that no one knew existed would have been much easier to sell later on. He has ne memories of his mother, just a long list of men who had bought and sold him over the years.

This fact would prove difficult when he came into Child Welfare's custody – all he knew was his first and last name and the month and year he was born in. Somewhere along the line the actual day he was born on had been lost, as his captors only wanted to know his age and all one needed for that was a month and year. His name was Mihael Keehl, he was born in December, and he was eleven when he was found by the FBI's Crimes Against Children Unit.

Piece 2

Mello was born to a prostitute in a child prostitution ring in the projects, kept away from his mother who was kept at the brothel, which was fronted as a massage parlor with few if any ads in the window. Sex ads were placed online and customers would come at odd hours of the evening and night for their services. The children were kept as leverage for the parents so they would behave, and because feeding the children ramen and eventually selling them on the black market was more profitable than simply buying contraceptive pills for all the women. The children were either sold when they reached age eight to ten or as infants. There were other children there, too. Because getting pills for the women was troublesome and would cost money one way or another, the women were permitted to have kids and the children were kept barely alive, raped daily, as leverage for the parents. While the mothers were kept in an indiscriminate looking business with opaque windows and scandily clad female employees that had traffic at odd hours, the children were kept at the pimps' home in the basement.

The children are usually sold into the human trafficking market or forced into prostitution themselves. He was rescued by the Special Victims Unit of the BAU just hours before the bidding for his sale was to be up. He was just eight years old.

Matt was twelve when his entire life was changed in an instant. Apparently his mom didn't have the best of former boyfriends, her ex before his dad was some crazy dude. He got put in jail for something but got out when he was twelve and started killing. His target was his mom for breaking up with him and helping put him in jail, his dad for being her new lover, and him and his siblings for being her children with his father.

Piece 3

Matt's mother was a prostitute living on the worst area of town. His mother had never wanted children but kids came with the territory. They lived off of food stamps, subsidized housing, and WIC aid. He had two siblings, Dodge and Aggie. All of them were two years apart each from the same father, which she divorced when she was still pregnant with Aggie. As a result, Matt doesn't remember his father.

They lived in a small two bedroom apartment barely big enough to fit the basic necessities. The three children are squished together in one room – a bunk bed for the two youngest and a loft bed for Mail under which they put the dresser and toy chest. Their names had been thought up on a whim; Mail was named when she was picking up the mail one day, Dodge was named when their mother was looking at very used cars to buy since hers broke down for the final time, and Aggie was named when she was out shopping one time. No real thought or love had been put into coming up with their names, as she never wanted a kid to begin with let alone two. They didn't have much to their name; food was ramen, oatmeal, and sandwiches all store brand stuff and water from the tap. They spent their day watching cartoons on TV all day and playing with the handful of toys they owned. Aggie liked playing with the cheap, on-sale plastic tea set and baby dolls, Dodge liked drawing and animals, and Mail liked playing with his outdated gameboy color – all past Christmas and birthday gifts. Their mother worked two jobs to make ends meet, working a minimum wage job by day and sleeping for a few hours before getting up to go turn tricks at the corner. Because of this, the children were left to their own devices the majority of the time. Mail was cursing and fighting with classmates and ditching school to care for his sick sister all the time, since his mother wasn't around. His mother always said that it didn't affect them much if he ditched school for the day but it would affect them lots if she missed work for a day. They wanted to have food to eat next week and electricity to heat up meals with, right?! So every time one of them was sick, the other stayed home to care for the other. Mail would be the one responsible for giving his sister medicine if they had any around – some months they did, others they didn't. Mail would also be asked to run errands for his mother a lot – if his mom forgot to buy something during her weekly run to the store then it was up to the children to run to the store and get it. Mail had to remember to bring his switchblade, his mom's cards, keep track of the post-it note with his mom's pin numbers on it all while keeping track of Aggie and Dodge. Dodge was often in charge of Aggie while Mail was in charge of getting them to and from the store.

Both Matt and Mello come from low-income backgrounds. Matt grew up in a bad area of New York under his birth name Mail Jeevas alongside his sister Aggie and mother Patricia, in a place where gunshots and car alarms go off all the time and nobody cares. His mother was an angry woman, hard to get along with too her husband divorced her when Mail was just two and Aggie weeks from her due date. She worked two jobs to make ends meet, one at a grocery store and another at a coffee shop. She got up at 4am so she could make it to prepare to be at work at 5 so she could open at 5:30 and be done at 11. She would then get up and have a two hour break before she worked at the grocery store from 1 to 6. She was always exhausted by the time she got home and her children were anxious to be in their rooms and not around her when she got home. Mail made sure that the house was picked up, dishes in the dishwasher, etc before his mom was supposed to come home. He could only watch tv until his mom got home cause his mom generally took over the tv, got herself dinner, and drank a little until she fell asleep. The children weren't supposed to make much noise after she got home.

Their apartment was old. After rent and the electric and gas and internet bills they were often left with only 70-160$ left to their name. This had to pay their Medicaid co-pays for any doctor visits, for food, and for any non-food necessities. If it wasn't on sale or had a coupon to go with it, they didn't buy it unless it was an absolute necessity. Sandwiches, rice and beans, oatmeal, cereal, canned soup, chef Boyardee, and easy mac were common staples. Grilled cheese with easy mac didn't cost much as a family meal, and neither did rice and beans with a side of canned veggies. Oatmeal and cereal were easy go-to breakfasts. School meals were one peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a banana, and a plastic baggie of whatever chips were on sale every time. Nowadays Matt can't stand the site or smell of bananas or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, or ramen. Whenever money was really tight during the summer and the school wasn't there to pay for one of their meals for them, they ate a lot of ramen noodles.

Piece 4

The name Mihael is the Croatian version of the name Michael. The surname Keehl could be Scandanavian. Perhaps his mother was tricked into being sold into human trafficking rings in America by a trafficker who told her about a job opportunity. Suppose his mother was from an abusive home in a small town with few opportunities. She took the supposed job offer, not knowing until it was too late that she was only going there to be broken and then sold as a sex slave. The trafficker gave her over to the man she had claimed had a job opportunity for her, and he was the one whose job it was to break her. He was her handler, the one responsible for breaking her and teaching her how to be a good whore. She would then be sold off to the highest bidder as a sex slave.

His mother was kept by the handler for two months, locked in a bedroom and tied down to a bed. She was only allowed the freedom to move in the (still locked) bedroom when she began to perform to her handler's liking. Although he used protection, his mother still became pregnant with him. His mother's buyer fined the handler for this upon the discovery that she was pregnant for the projected amount he would lose when his new whore became too pregnant to attract customers. He would allow the child to be born because the child could then be sold later on to make up some of the money it would cost him in the short term; it could also be used as a built in future replacement for its mother. The child would be hidden under the bed or in the closet when its mother was working with customers, and eventually when the child got older, around age six, the child would be made to watch for training purposes. As time went on the child would be introduced to more and more of the aspects of working with its mother's clients. Eventually the child would be sold for the first time for a hefty amount, since he was a young pretty virgin.

Their owner had never spent any more money on him than was absolutely necessary; he just bought him ramen, shoes, and clothes off the sales racks at the local discount grocery store. He drank tap water from the faucet in the adjoining bathroom. A lot of Mihael's life was out of his control, but at least some of it was predictable; him being forever locked in their room, being raped, him and his mother being beaten, and eventually being sold when his mother's buyer found a client willing to pay the outrageously high price that had been set for his virginity and sale. But one thing he hadn't counted on was his mother being murdered. He was made to hide in the closet as usual, since he wasn't allowed in the room with clients unless they explicitly asked for a child. His mother was horrifically murdered, and the only reason he survived was because the client had not been aware he was there. He was always gagged and bound in the closet while his mother was with clients. Many episodes of his coming into the room mid-session as a toddler had led to that level of restraint.

To protect anything from getting out, their owner sold him immediately to the first person who offered, a local pedophile. If they knew her as little more than a whore, they would be fine. They tried to cover their tracks well, but it wasn't good enough for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. When his mother's body was found in the morning and the FBI was called in, not all the evidence of a child's precense had been erased. His spare change of clothes, used dishes, and such had been hastily thrown in the garbage bin out behind the hotel and simple school lessons (in spelling and math) written out on the memo pad had merely been thrown in the trash and hidden below some of the trash. It was a very hasty job overall. Once they found the child, sold to a pedo, they rescued the child – seven year old Mihael Keehl.

Piece 5

Mihael Keehl was starved as a child so that he would stay small and keep his slight, feminine frame. His hair was even kept cut in a feminine manner. His father liked it that way, said he was turned on by his androigenous looks growing up. His mother liked hearing his father tell her about raping him in detail, sometimes she even watched them and touched herself. On a handful of occassions, she even joined in. Although Mihael found it uncomfortable and thought it felt bad, he didn't realize it wasn't normal until he started going to school. When Mihael was thirteen, his mother, Helena, had a series of health scares. His father, Michael, started getting into bdsm. That year, Mihael ran away for the first time. Unfortunately for him, his parents tracked him down at school and he was given his first beating as punishment. His parents weren't abusive until then. The next time Mihael ran away two weeks later, he didn't return to school.

Mail Jeevas was born to two drug addicted parents. Unlike Mihael, who lived in a nice, quite house in the suburbs, Mail lived in the low-income apartments on the other side of town with his little sister Kennedy who was three years younger than him. His parents regularly cheated the welfare system by getting a job for the required six months and then doing everything possible to get fired from said job. When they weren't working, his parents got 1000$ in welfare money plus their regular 200$ in food stamps. Living in rent-subsidized apartments, they could have lived fairly well off of it if they hadn't been druggies. Most of the time all they had in the cabinets was cheap stuff like ramen, oatmeal, name brand sale cereal, and on sale name brand sandwich stuff. Because their parents were usually either preoccupied or unavailable, they raised themselves. They occupied themselves playing on their outdated game systems from Gamestop. They had the oldest stuff available; a gameboy advanced and a Playstation 1. They had only a few games to speak of – Pokemon Yellow and Crystal for the GBA SP and Spyro and Crash for the PS1. All of it was bought on sale at Gamestop for cheap for christmas and birthday presents. That was their christmas – 50$ each in thift store and clearance price clothes and games from Gamestop. Because his parents somehow expected a pack of batteries for x-mas and b-days to last all year, Mail and Kennedy usually took to stealing batteries from the store whenever their parents would send them out to buy something. Their parents rarely went anywhere when they could just send their kids instead.

Mail's father became an enraged mess whenever he was drunk or high on something; he would beat Mail and Kennedy and the two kids would have to stay home from school for a few days to evade a visit from the social services. When he was thirteen, everything fell apart. His mom had overdosed on a bad hit one night and passed out. Thinking she'd just sleep it off and wake up, they had left her there. But when morning came, she was unresponsive. She was dead and his father was enraged. He blamed his kid, because he'd had him get it out for them the morning before, insisted he'd poisoned it or something. Sometimes, when his dad was in a good mood and he did something good like bring him back the groceries he'd asked for, he'd give him a hit of whatever he was using. But this time, his father was not that father. Whatever he was on changed him, made him paranoid and angry. He started beating Mail, saying over and over again that he was gonna kill him. A struggle ensued and in the end, Mail broke a lamp over his dad's head and ran for his life.


End file.
